Lost, Found and Lost Again
by darthluna01
Summary: On a badly executed mission to Tatooine, Mara is found by a certain dreamy farmboy, only to be lost again when she meets a certain old wizard. Journeying across the galaxy, she eventually finds what matters most.
1. The Find

The desert expanded onto the horizon, the humid wind carving waves into the gritty sands. The twin suns sizzled her rather conspicuous flaming red hair as the balding man said gruffly, "The Northeast, I think. Why would some prissy like you wanna be goin' there?"

"What did you just say?" Calling the woman names was not a wise idea. Not many people got away with it to see the light of day again. But clearly this man was oblivious to anything other than his pitiful shack and a whiskey bottle, full of what she could only assume to be some sort of toxic, permanently foul liquid. He kept on rubbing the cloth to the stone in a circular motion, which didn't appear to clean anything at all.

"I said, why's a priss like you goin' there? I's not thinking you high-an'-mighties'd be goin..." he hiccuped drunkenly, which concerned her, but she had no other form of direction or communication to civilization at the moment.

Tossing him a credit, she thanked him and hitched her sack back onto her shoulder. He looked back at her as she left in the opposite direction, but shook his head to resume washing the permanently stained counter top.

Mara Jade squinted, bringing her hand to her eyes as a shield. Jabba's Palace was on the northern side of the Dune Sea, while she was kilometers away. It was her first off-world assignment, and she had crashed her transport, with nothing but rations, weapons, and a screwed communicator.

So, she would just have to find a way to get there, along with directions. Wrapping a hood and scarf around her head, Mara squinted at the upper sun before heading what she assumed was north. This was not going to be a fun trip.

---

"Luke! Luke!"

A skinny blond boy of eighteen rushed through the door of the small kitchen, wiping his sweaty palms on the tan trainers before looking to his aunt.

"Happy Life Day, Luke." Beru Whitesun Lars wrapped her arms around her nephew tightly, remembering that day almost eighteen years ago that the same bundle of joy had been placed in her arms.

Her nephew patted her aunt on the back and then asked, "Where's Uncle Owen?"

"He's..." Beru went back to her chopping, "bartering with Jawas and then going to market for me today. I think he might have said something about Tosche Station, but I can't be too sure. He'll be back before supper."

The lie came easily. Beru had actually asked her husband to make a little celebration out of Luke's life day this year. Right now Owen would be at the market, fussing over a huge shopping list. That thought most definitely amused her.

Nevertheless, the young Skywalker shrugged without reply and sat down to eat lunch. Just before the boy finished with his soup, someone called his name.

"Hey Luke!" Biggs Darklighter popped into the doorway.

"Hey Biggs!" Luke grinned and quickly finished the last of his bowl to greet his friend. Biggs tousled his friend's hair playfully, "Happy Life Day, Wormie - you're growing up! Me, Fixer, and Camie are going up Dune racing, wanna come?"

Luke looked back at his aunt. "Of course you can go, Luke. Just make sure you're back before supper and be careful. Have fun, I'll clean up."

"Thanks! See you, Aunt Beru, I'll be safe all right!" With that, Luke grabbed his poncho and left out the door with his friend to the landspeeder that would house four teenagers.

---

The dust from sand rose from the seats of the speeder, their day's excitement was over and Biggs had won the race. Luke rummaged in the back for the milk, while the others goofed around in the sand.

Man, it's getting hot out here...Luke thought as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

As the cold liquid drained down his throat, he thought he saw the faintest brown speck in the distance. He squinted, and then saw it again - was it a person? It looked far too small to be a bantha, or any craft.

"Guys! See that off over there in the distance?"

His friends turned their heads this way and that, immediately supplying, "What in the distance?"

Using his macrobinoculars, he closed in on the figure. It was a person!

"Somebody's out there - I see them!"

Camie snatched the macrobinoculars from his hand - "hey!" - and then proceeded to look in the same direction. After a couple of seconds, she lowered them and said, "I see a little something, but I don't think it's anything we would need to worry about. 'Just Wormie getting a little excited from the sun."

Luke frowned. "C'mon. I saw something! Well, I'm gonna go see what it is, you guys just wait here."

Skywalker flopped on his hat and took off that way, running extremely fast for someone so small. Biggs yelled, "What are you, a womp rat on spice?"

The other three followed in the landspeeder, and eventually picked Luke up anyway. What he's seen was in the middle of the Dune Sea, and soon they were able to track it.

"It" confirmed Luke's suspicions, and it was indeed a person. A person lying face-down with a large brown sack on its back.

When Luke jumped out to help them, Fixer stopped him and warned, "Wait - It could be a Tusken Raider."

"But there's no gaffi stick," Skywalker returned.

"That doesn't mean anything. It might still be a Tusken Raider."

Biggs exited the vehicle as well and teased, "Are you afraid, Fixer-boy? Even if it is, there's four of us and one of them, so we're fine."

He pondered this, and then let go of Luke's arm, still keeping distance from the heap on the ground. Gratefully shaking is elbow from Fixer's strong grip, the blond teen knelt on the ground next to what he _knew_ was a person.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" He gently prodded the shoulder, but when met with no response, he carefully slipped the rather large satchel off the person's back, and the turned them over to reveal a heavily wrapped young woman. Only her eyes showed through the heavy piece of cloth.

The group sat in breath-held silence until the young woman made a stifled moan. Luke snapped back into action quickly, carrying her small body into the back of the speeder and unceremoniously dumping her bag onto its floor.

"C'mon, everybody, let's get home quick! She needs some medical attention," said the kid anxiously. Fixer fired up the engine and they sped off in the direction of the Lars homestead.

Luke undid the cloth that covered her face and head, revealing bright red hair. _She's beautiful..._drifted through his mind as he looked down, feeling her forehead to approximate the temperature.

By the time they reached home the suns had begun to set, and Luke's aunt and uncle would be getting nervous. Still, they had a reasonable explanation even if Old Owen would still scold them.

As expected, Beru and Owen waited at the front of their homestead, arms crossed on their chests. When they saw the speeder approach, they stepped forward some, their nerves less tense.

"Young fool, don't you know by now it's dangerous to go gallivanting off after--" Old Lars stopped short when he saw the mysterious young woman in his nephew's arms.

"Who's she?" he demanded.

"Luke found her, out in the middle of the Dune Sea trying to get somewhere. She'd passed out." Camie supplied.

"I can see that. Well, no use standing out here. Let's get all you fools inside," Lars replied crossly.

As the others proceeded to enter the house with their unexpected guest, Owen exchanged a significant glance with his wife; the time was coming closer, and they both knew it. There was definitely going to be some talking to do.


	2. The Talk

_Jade…Can you hear me? Jade, you must hurry and obey…JADE! _

Mara bolted upright, the words and command of her master echoing in her ears. She panted heavily, feeling as if she had been awoken from a heated stupor. The last thing she could recall was boundless sand and blinding sun. She had so recklessly begun to walk out into the desert. Silently, she cursed herself for being so incredibly stupid.

But then she considered her present surroundings. It seemed comfortable, for locals. The furniture was bland but accommodating, and some sort of stone/mud mortar constituted both walls and floor. It was typical Tatooine.

A large pitcher full of some opaque liquid lay on an adjacent table. It vaguely represented milk, judging from the consistency. She swung her knees over the side of the sofa. One thing she hadn't noticed was the blond teenager standing in the corner.

"Hi. I'm Luke Skywalker. Are you feeling alright?" The boy said cheerily, for he could be no older than she. He held out a hand, which she politely declined.

"I'm fine. What happened to me?" Suspicion was definitely a concern here.

Luke didn't appear to notice or suspicions, however. He merely smiled brightly. "You passed out in the middle of the Dune Sea. But with that huge sack of yours, we spotted you. You're dehydrated, which is an easy thing to do out here. Maybe you should lie down; my Aunt says that you should be resting for now. But it's good you're awake. What's your name?"

Mara's first reaction was that of annoyance at such a naïve kid. He certainly talked a lot, but she kept her temper under wraps. She needed to leave as soon as possible to complete her mission, and if she was rude to the kid, it might raise some unwanted issues. When dealing with strangers, or at least those prone to kindness, courtesy was the best policy. In any case, she was due back at a maximum of two weeks. Time was waning.

"My name is..." she fished for the assumed identity, "Arica. Arica Lezden. I'm a dancer."

His eyes went wide for a moment, seemingly astonished. She was between laughing and breaking his arm out of irritation. He only lowered himself further by being amazed, which was pitiful. Yet somehow his completely sincere honesty also managed to be amusing.

"Do you think you could tell me how far it is from here to Jabba's Palace? Or better yet, where _here _is?"

His eyebrows creased in thought and a slight amount of distaste. he had definitely not been out much. "Actually, I don't know. Maybe you could ask one of the people in Mos Eisley or Mos Espa. But why would you go to Jabba's Palace? I haven't heard very nice things come out of there."

Once again Mara found herself irked. "Well, let's just say I'm not a very nice person. So I and his Palace fit in with each other. I've been promised some work. After drifting around people need to have something to do, you know. Jabba's Palace is on the Northeast side of the Dune Sea. Is there any where I can get a transport?"

"I can take you in my landspeeder– it's the quickest way. But are you sure you wanna go so fast?" The kid looked disappointed. The way he wore his heart on his sleeve was making her more and more frustrated by the minute. And they had only been in each other's acquaintance for around 5 minutes! That was a record.

"Well, I have to be going if I'm going to make the deadline in time."

"Oh." His face fell. "Well if you're looking for work, we –my aunt and uncle and me that is- always need some help around the farm."

He was certainly pushy and optimistic - in a way. "No, I'll have to be going if I want to make due on my appointment. I promised to be there, and I always keep my promises." Mara emphasized the last bit, trying to get out of this dustball hut. before Luke could swing anything else.

He seemed to take the hint. Finally. "Okay. I'll get it past my uncle and we can get going. Your bag is there by the window if you're wondering. Nice meeting you, Arica."

"Yeah, Skywalker." Hm. That was a weird name. On she swore she could have heard before...

But Luke was gone, leaving Mara to plot her mission.

--

_Well, _Luke thought, _that wasn't too bad. _

He was looking for his uncle when Biggs floated through the door. "Hey, Wormie. How's that girl doing?"

Luke gave a noncommittal grunt. "Well, she's not all _too_bad. But I got the feeling she doesn't like to sit around and talk, you know? I was just going to see if the old man was around. Arica, -that's her name- needs a transport to the Northeast part of the Dune Sea. That, or I can take her to Mos Eisley and get her a ride from there. She seems pretty nice anyway." The brilliant red hair and emerald eyes suddenly came into his mind's focus.

Biggs got a knowing, mischievous look on his face.

"What?" Luke said, blinking away the image.

"Oh, nothing. But Fixer found some parts to a Skyhopper, and was wondering if you needed anything. If not, I need to be going anyway. I gotta get started on my application to the Academy. You should too, if your old man ever lets you go."

"Aw, I know. But he says he'll have me around for another season or two and then…and then I guess that's it. Well, I don't think I need any parts, so I'll see you later Biggs."

"Okay, Wormie. Take care of yourself. I'd be cautious around that girl. You might have bitten of more than you can chew."

With that, Darklighter left the homestead and Luke was left slightly confused by the warning. He snapped back into reality as Owen and Beru walked through.

"Oh. Hey, Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru. Uh…"

Oddly enough, the older man sat down at the table and looked very grim. It was quite unexpected. His aunt carried a familiar expression, at which Luke knew that he was probably in trouble.

"Luke, I need to have a word with you. Sit down, boy."

He complied, seriously worried about what would be taking place.

"Alright. I just want you to listen. Don't interrupt, and don't ask any questions until I'm finished. Now, you've lived with us for a very, very long time. We've raised you as our own, and I think that we've given you quite a good home. I and your Aunt hope that you've been happy here."

After Owen paused, Luke nodded, still wary. His uncle didn't carry his usual bluntness, which was puzzling.

Beru continued lightly, "But you know, that even though we can be strict parents, we still love you, and have never intended to hurt you in any way, right?"

Again, Skywalker nodded. This was irritating. Their "talk" seemed to be getting nowhere. It was like they were trying to swerve around the subject. It was definitely going to be something bad. Oh, man.

"Luke, I'm sorry that…we never told you. I was selfish, and I wanted nothing more than to keep you sheltered and safe. But I can see from yesterday when you saved that girl, and handled things so maturely, you're growing up. And there's nothing I can do to stop that. I just hope you're ready and mature enough to handle…" Owen hovered around the word, "...whatever lies ahead. In your future."

Another uncomfortable pause followed. It reminded the boy of the time his Uncle had given him the "eopies and banthas" talk. The subject still sent shivers of embarrassment down Luke's spine.

Beru took a deep breath, her hand held over her mouth in caution. For some reason, she was innumerably sad-faced. Still, Luke held his tongue despite his growing impatience. With the tension-built silence, it was getting more difficult each moment not to interrupt.

"Your father was not a navigator on a spice freighter."

"What?" the boy blurted out. He was expecting something a little more like, "Luke, it's time we let you join the Academy." Or, "Luke, you're going to have to stay here forever." he was expecting some sort of grave, off-the-scale of normal news. Not information about his father. _That _subject had been closed a long time ago. So that was it?

Owen looked irritated. This business was just getting harder and harder. He was starting to reconsider about sending the mad wizard away again. "I said, your father was not a navigator on a spice freighter!"

"Actually, he was a Jedi." An old, partially-bearded man in faded robes stood at the door, smiling in a grandfatherly fashion as he joined in their conversation.


	3. The Embarking

The old man looked around aged sixty. His tatty robes were much worn, matching the small white beard he grew. But for one so old he looked quite fit; his stride was moderately easy, and his boots were kept in good condition.

"I was just coming to that, Kenobi." Owen grumbled.

"Ben Kenobi? The old giezer off his rocker on the South Dune Sea?" Luke blurted out his immediate thoughts, belatedly realizing he had just insulted a complete stranger by calling him crazy.

Instead of being offended, Kenobi merely laughed while slightly stroking his white beard. "I'm afraid that's what I've been going by these days. I'm pleased to meet you, Luke Skywalker. Please, call me Ben."

Wide-eyed, the boy asked, "You said my father was a Jedi. Did you know him? How'd you know him? What was he like?"

Ben smiled, one that's mirth did not quite reach his eyes. "That can wait for later, Luke. But now, I'm afraid you have some business to attend to. Is there not a certain lady needing your help?"

Abating his fascination, Luke stammered to his Uncle. "Oh, yeah...uh, Uncle Owen, can I take Arica back to her job interview? I mean--"

Suddenly, Owen looked overly vexed. "Kenobi, this is all your fault. Now it's your job! I've had enough! If he gets anything broken, I'm holding _you _responsible! Damn fool..."

With that, Lars jumped out of his seat and left the room in a huff. Beru glanced at the pair apologetically, and went off to console her husband.

"Come, young Luke. We'll go help your friend and then I can tell you some more in the meantime."

Nodding reluctantly, the farmboy led his guest down the stairs and into the living room, where Arica was probably waiting.

She turned around quickly with her knapsack over her shoulder, looking calm and composed, if a little confused.

"Is this your uncle?"

Ben found himself struck again at the young woman. She was most definitely Force-sensitive, but he wondered whether or not she knew it yet. Still, he held out one worn hand to her-

"No, madam. I am Luke's, well...shall we say, godfather?" It was partly true anyway. He _had _been assigned to protect the boy, no matter what. Yes, godfather was definitely the right title.

Mara accepted the hand hesitantly. There was something not right about that story. She had been trained to recognize dishonesty, and it looked like this fell into that category. In any case, she resolved that she'd be able to fight off the old gizer if he tried anything.

"My name is Arica Lezden. Pleased to meet you..."

"Ben Kenobi. And pleased to meet you as well, Ms. Lezden," he supplied. However, he was almost completely sure that 'Arica' was not the girl's real name. For now, he would have to wait until they set out to even say anything about it.

Shaking away the ominous feeling, Mara changed the subject. "Well, um, I think I should be going, unless you have any permission to lend me a ride."

"Yeah, my uncle should be okay with it. We'll take my speeder and I can drive you all the way, if you can show me directions. C'mon!"

* * *

"Is it always this hot and...bland out here?" Mara's scarf was wrapped around her head again, the hood of her robes tucked securely over her forehead as to avoid the boiling twin suns.

Even though Luke had been used to the arid weather and brilliantly shining light, he squinted. "Pretty much. I don't see why you'd want to work out here, when you could probably dance professionally on Coruscant or Alderaan or something."

_You have no idea, farmboy. _"I tried that, but it didn't really get me anywhere. There's a lot of strictures if you want to go professional, and there are lots of business-sentients who'll advertise you just to make a quick credit and then leave you dry. Going small is best, in my opinion."

Not sure how to reply, Luke stayed silent. But Obi-Wan continued to question Mara.

"Where are you from Miss...Lezden? Not from here, I trust."

"Coruscant. You?"

"Oh, everywhere," the old man returned vaguely, "I've traveled so many systems that I find it hard to say where I come from. Tatooine is the longest place I've ever stayed."

Mara nodded quietly, analyzing the body language to discern whether he could be a threat or not. She certainly didn't trust him.

"Really? How many places have you been in the galaxy? Did my father go with you?" Luke piped up eagerly.

The Emperor's Hand caught the small shadow of discomfort and old memories fall upon Kenobi's face. _Curious._

"I never really bothered to count. In the days of the war, we were shipped out to so many systems that I have lost track. But yes, your father was always with me; he was a good friend. A good friend," repeated the hermit, scratching the stubbly beard on his chin thoughtfully.

The male youth continued on with his excited questions, mostly concerning space travel. It was aggravating enough that Mara wanted to slap the kid and tell him to get a life off this rock. His delighted anticipation -his mere innocence- made her cringe. Somehow, the bright, cheerful smile was kind of cute.

Wait, _cute_? What was she thinking? She had just met this kid this morning! And besides, since when had Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, ever called anything in her entire life, cute? She shook her head, mentally berating herself for...well, thinking the farmboy was cute.

All thoughts of Luke's cuteness faded away as a fierce wind began to pick up after an hour of speeding through the sand. It so happened that the old man's hut was in the area, resulting in a respite from the course grains. Mara thought it was all too coincidental. Too much, for her liking. As the kid and the geezer started gabbing about things she was sure she would not be interested in, she glanced out the window in search of the suns' positions.

If the locals were this slow, she might just decline their "help" and resume her mission going solo. The twin orbs had shifted farther west; in turn, the shadows of the surrounding dunes had shifted in the opposite direction. Mara deduced that the group must have left just before midday, being that the horizon looked at the brink of beginning to lower.

Somewhere between Obi-Wan and Luke's talk, she heard, "a great Jedi", which made her head perk instantly. Jedi Knights? Weren't they supposed to be extinct? Her master's sworn enemies? She kept listening.

"...an amazing pilot when I met him, and he was hard-working. He saved my life more times than I can count," continued Ben.

In fascination, Luke said, "So you say he was a Jedi Knight? What exactly is...a Jedi?"

Kriff, the kid was stupid. What kind of farkled education did they have on this backwater planet? In every standard school, it was required to learn a little about Jedi. They had been a big branch of Force-wielders who had grown power-hungry and tried to rule the galaxy before Palpatine and Vader had stopped them and then they went extinct because of their dangerous ways. That's what Mara had always been taught. Jedi were dangerous, but they were also weak, and that's why they had gone extinct, because of their lack of vision.

Right?

Obi-Wan grimaced at Luke's question, but his thoughts trailed somewhat differently than Mara's. How could Owen have really come up with such a dumb cover-up story? Anakin Skywalker, a navigator on a spice freighter? That was like calling a rancor graceful.

"Jedi Knights were the ancient protectors of the Old Republic, keepers of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. They had the power to use the Force, a kind of magnetic field; it surrounds us, and binds the galaxy together."

That talk was getting really, really close to breaking the Jedi-ban laws of the Empire. No one was allowed to tell stories about the Jedi, other than the premade programs at schools and public archives - or else. But now that Mara thought about it, maybe the old man was a Jedi himself. Could it be--?

Yes, now that the idea had occurred to her, he must! Who would think that an illustrious Jedi would come and strand himself here on one of the most desolate planets there is, and then pretend to be some crazy giezer? No one! She calculated quickly in her head. He must be close to sixty, the Jedi had been "extinguished" almost eighteen years ago.

Another sudden something occurred to her. "Excuse me, sir, but why is it that the Tuskens have never attacked your abode? I hear that they are territorial and very vicious."

Obi-Wan took a moment to consider. "Ah, well. They have come about here, but it is always when I am not at home. Being that I do not have many belongings, they find no need to come here anymore. We have a...mutual agreement, I suppose you might call it."

Mara murmured something unintelligible to herself. Mutual agreement, indeed. He had fought them off with his powers and they were too scared to even come near this hut now! But why he had taken such an interest in the kid, she didn't know. She did know, however, that if the kid was in any way involved with any of this, she would have to kill him too. Cute, or not.


	4. The Running

The sandstorm had raged on, but this time, Mara wasn't foolish enough to rush out in it. Instead, she stayed by the window, building scenarios and planning her companion's demise. She had become so deep in concentration, that she hadn't even noticed when Kenobi offered her a thermal blanket.

Wait, _Kenobi_? Hadn't she heard that name before?

Mara fumbled for a moment, then hurriedly refused. He didn't seem to be offended at all, just...extremely, irritatingly calm. The farmkid had fallen asleep already, most likely used to the violent weather. Now she and the old man were the only ones awake, and if the hermit even owned a lightsaber any more, he didn't appear to have it on his person. He looked old enough that he would be rusty on his "Jedi" skills, and she estimated him to the point that she could dispose of him in less than five minutes. But then again, Mara hadn't been taught _that _much about Jedi.

As Kenobi turned away to attend to the tea on the cooker, she focused in on him. Wracking her brains for memories of Jedi, she recalled that their special "Force-powers" could be used telepathically, and that they could also use their supernatural abilities to weaken minds.

_Well, not today, buddy..._

Mara cautiously approached from behind, resolving to use a close-range weapon that wouldn't cause any sound. She wouldn't kill the kid if she didn't have to, but if he heard any noises, she would be forced to eliminate him as well. Sauntering behind him silently as he poked at the cooker, the blade was barely inches from his back side when--

--"Umph!"

The Emperor's Hand really had had no chance at all. Only a bare millisecond before it happened, Mara saw a flicker of tan at the corner of her eye when she had been flung back to the opposite wall, the miniature silver scythe spinning out of her grasp.

"Whazzgonnon?" _Shavit. _Luke had woken up, and now she would have to kill him too.

* * *

On the bright side of things, the pestering feeling had finally disappeared from Obi-Wan's presence of mind as he now knew the purpose of the young red-headed woman. On the "dark side" of things, that feeling was replaced by an utter fear from the fact that one of Palpatine's operatives had managed to breach into the formerly anonymous safe-haven that Obi-Wan and Yoda had so carefully constructed exactly eighteen years previously.

The fear, in short, stemmed from the paranoia of what this mysterious young woman might know. Of what Palpatine might know. Everything depended on that knowledge.

And because of that dire information, Jedi Master Kenobi found himself in quite a precaroius position. Which led to one last, tiny little thing:

_Why does this always have to happen to_ me?!

This question was reflected as he watched the girl rise from her temporary defeat upon the floor and take out a weapon which "Old Ben" had not used in quite a long time - a lightsaber.

With a stoic, if rather nervously perspiring expression, the fiery girl charged toward him with her purple blade in an offensive, rather similar _Ataru _stance. Luckily, Obi-Wan still followed the common practice of keeping the lightsaber hidden on his person at all times. He met her attack with forty plus years experience, using her inexperience and faulty hold on the hilt to his advantage.

Soon enough, the blade cascaded into his welcoming hand in a graceful arc. He deactivated both blades and clipped them securely to his waistband, before using the Force to temporarily sedate the assassin.

"Luke, give me the young lady's bag, if you please. I am curious to know what exactly she came here for."

"What happened?" Luke looked curiously at the red head who lay face down on the floor of the hut.

Obi-Wan didn't oblige him with an answer. Instead, he carefully placed the contents of the bag atop his table in search of cloaking devices, or any other objects that could reveal their positions. Most of the normal survival supplies were contained inside, along with some spare clothing and then. . .at the very bottom lay an utterly foreign sphere that could be two things: a detonator, or a tracking device.

The Jedi wasn't going to waste time trying to figure it out. Immediately, he snapped into action, going over the plans he had so carefully laid for the past eighteen years.

"Luke, come help me pack these items. We must leave immediately. I will explain, but first we _must _hurry. Your friend has been tricking us - she is an agent, an assassin for that matter, of the Emperor. Come; take the things from that closet there and put them into that bag. Quickly."

Luke did as he was told, for once muted by the tension and anxiety of his companion. Obi-Wan stuffed all but the tracking device back into Mara's bag, and then proceeded to sweep their tracks from the floor. He had never had any other possessions other than what was needed for living, so he had figured there would be barely a trace of their presence - if he could make a convincing exit.

"Is this all?"

"Yes, that and. . .the small box with the handle."

As Luke retrieved it from its shelf, Obi-Wan felt a feeling of nostalgia. How could such a small, lightweight box carry such heavy memories? Its very contents held thousands of lives and the legacy of the Jedi within._ So much blood. . ._

Looking at the boy, the son of his best friend and brother, he shook away the regret. There was still hope.

The hut, which had previously been spartan in decoration, was now completely bare. "Now we must leave. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but we have no time for goodbyes."

"What do you mean? Where are we going? I don't understand what you're telling me."

Feeling the pressure for time, Obi-Wan hesitated. "Luke," he began slowly, "we are in grave danger of the Emperor now. If he finds us, we will all be killed - including this girl. Palpatine has no mercy for his enemies or followers. You must remember this."

"But what would the Emperor want to kill me for? I've never seen him in my entire life!"

"I know, but you have the power of the Force as your father did. Palpatine will stop at nothing to eliminate all Force-users from the galaxy other than himself, or his servants. I have no more time to explain just now. We'll need to find a way off of Tatooine as soon as possible."


	5. The Progression

The speeder was running low on fuel, but Obi-Wan figured that there would be enough to get them to Mos Eisley - from there, they would be able to haggle themselves a transport. The only hitch would be keeping the other girl from running away.

Mara was still unconscious, under the influence of the trance he had put her in. He wouldn't risk waking her until they had disposed of the evidence. Obi-Wan had carefully sliced the tracking device into several pieces and used the Force to bury them in various parts of the sand. After clearing his old hut of everything but kitchenware and furniture, he tousled the remaining objects about and left the door to hang open; it would be as if "Old Wizard Ben" had finally gone completely off his rocker.

Obi-Wan's concentration was broken by the sound of Luke's voice. "What's going to happen to us? I mean, I've always wanted to leave, but Uncle Owen--"

"Your uncle and aunt will be fine," the elder man interrupted. "They have given me permission to train you."

"You mean like a Jedi? But how..."

"How do I know that you are Force-sensitive? Luke, you are your father's son, and he was the most powerful Jedi I have ever met. Do not be afraid," his tone darkened, "for fear is of the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side?"

Hesitation followed. This was far too soon, it seemed. "Yes. You see, Luke, there are two sides of the Force: the Light Side, which concentrates on calm, reason, and selflessness; then, the Dark Side, which is based around passion, emotions like anger and hatred. Now Jedi follow the Light Side of the Force, and it is their responsibility to serve the people. Meanwhile, Dark-Siders think inwardly, only of themselves. They use their negative emotions to fuel their actions.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, but...even though the Light Side is better than the Dark Side, is it also more powerful?"

Obi-Wan felt like sighing. Or better yet, shutting himself in a corner. "It depends on your point of view."

* * *

[Cub, we've been working at this for hours. I'm thirsty.]

Han Solo swept a grimy hand across his brow and rolled out from under the _Millenium Falcon. _"Gotta agree with you, Chewie. Let's just go to that cheap pub down the street. Y'know we smuggle for Jabba and get paid, but we _still _are havin' problems with the hyperdrive."

[That's why we call the _Falcon _a female.], his Wookiee companion woofed.

"Yep. Always changing on you - and I should know." The pirate rubbed his hands on a partially clean rag, and the pair headed down to Chalmun's Cantina.

The bar was crowded, as usual, with a menagerie of seedy patrons. A thick layer of smoke hung in the air, and all manner of noises from different species made Wuher's welcome barely audible.

Taking two remotely clean barstools, Han and Chewbacca ordered two Corellian ales, and then settled into a quiet corner table.

* * *

"Arica? Or, um, I mean..." Luke stumbled, reasoning that "Arica Lezden" was probably an alias.

The red-haired assassin groaned, but came to after a few seconds.

Her green eyes blinked lazily, but then she realized where she was and immediately sat up straight. An odd sensation pricked at her wrists - she looked down to find them bound with a rough cord the handle of the speeder.

Mara growled impatiently. "What do you want, Kenobi? Why not just kill me and get it over with? Or better yet, let me go!"

Obi-Wan's calm demeanor did not flinch in the face of her harsh tone. There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Would you mind telling us your real name? I'm sure the other moniker you gave us is incorrect."

At first, she thought of spitting in his face. But then she considered the fact that he would be dead soon, either by her hand or her Master's. "Jade. . . Mara Jade."

"Alright, Miss Jade. Though you are less than eager to be in our company, it is necessary that we keep you with us for the time being. Please do not attempt to escape - I sincerely hope that I won't have to inflict any injuries."

"Like hell," she mumbled. Next, "You didn't answer my question - why are you keeping me alive at all? And why can't you just let me go now?"

Kenobi smiled. "Surely you know the answers to those questions." He stopped to address Luke. "The binding is now unnecessary. We'll need to take Miss Jade with us to find a pilot. Mos Eisley is a hive of scum and villainy; we must be cautious."

Luke nodded affirmatively and did what he directed. Inwardly, he was a combination of anxiety and excitement. His dreams were finally coming true.

It was then that he realized he was staring at Mara. She glared back, "What are you looking at, Skywalker?"

"Sorry," he replied, taken off-guard. He also sincerely hoped that Mara wouldn't get hurt. Even though they had just met, he was beginning to like her.


	6. The Transport

Though extremely popular, Chalmun's Cantina was a seedy establishment as a result of its common clientele. Smugglers and spicers alike drank and ate there as a precaution - the anti-droid policy and the trusted bartenders enabled them with extra security against prowling Imps.

This was one very special thing Han also liked about the place, because he had hated droids as a youth. They were troublesome, stupid, and always got in the way. Such things flitted randomly through his mind as he sipped slowly on his Corellian ale. Just as he leaned back in his seat leisurely, he caught sight of the oddest bunch he had ever seen entering a cantina:

An ancient-looking man with a sparse beard, and two kids, one a red-head, the other a farmkid. They might have been normal in any other setting, but amongst the varying species of the spacers, they looked extremely out of place.

The trio approached the bar while Han continued to glance at them unnoticed. The old guy was saying something discreet to the kid, and the red-head looked like she was ready to kill someone, now that Han looked a little closer. Still, she and the farmboy sat down at the bar; he ordered some water, and she just sat there.

Han had stared at the unsightly pair at the bar until he noticed Chewie come up to him with none other than the old man.

[Han, this man is looking for a ride to Alderaan. He has payment. Where is our next destination?]

Han had to think for a second. "Tepasi, it's close to Alderaan."

"My name is Kenobi, Captain Solo. Do you have a fast ship?" He sat down opposite the pirate.

That sparked Han's pride. "A fast ship? You never heard of the _Millenium Falcon?_"

"Should I have?" Obi-Wan countered blandly, feeling like he was sitting in front of another pod-racing nine-year-old.

"Point-five," the Corellian boasted, "past lightspeed. Can outrace those Imp twits with a bad hyperdrive, even. Fast ship. . ." he echoed incredulously.

"I'm sure. How much to Alderaan?"

"It depends. What's the cargo?" Han's mouth raised with a slight smirk as his elbows inclined upon the table and he leaned forward.

"Myself and the two youths at the bar. And no questions asked."

The Tepasi job would give him a load of 7500 creds, and the new parts he had his heart set on for the _Falcon _would eat up the money.

"7500."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. Solo was cocky.

"Five now, five when we arrive. Agreed?"

"Sure. I've gotta get the last of the repairs done and I'll meet you in 0200 hours. Docking bay 94." Obi-Wan smiled fully, and then stroked his beard as Han polished off the rest of his ale and left.

* * *

"Water? Oh, that's really daring." Mara scoffed at the glass in Luke's hand.

"It's rare around here, you know."

"Obviously," she retorted.

Frowning, Luke changed the subject. "You don't have to be so sour. We're not going to hurt you."

She said nothing, staring in refusal to acknowledge her companion. Nonetheless, Luke continued.

"Why do you even serve the Emperor?"

At that, Mara's nostrils flared dangerously and her emerald eyes met his with unconfined fury.

"The Emperor is my Master and my salvation. He saved me from a life of scum like yours!" Mara was tempted to spit in his face and make a run for it, but after the embarrassing defeat she had met at the hands of Kenobi, she was quite sure that he had been serious about causing injury.

So, controlling her anger with finesse Vader would have admired, Mara instead took satisfaction from the obvious hurt in Luke's eyes. However, she wasn't prepared for the sheer _force _of those damn blue things. They reminded her of some kind of fragile piece of art, because they had so much expression.

Luke refrained from a comeback, and she felt guilt at the front of her mind-set. That feeling soon recoiled once Kenobi returned, however.

"Glad to see you're not up to any trouble." It wasn't completely clear which of the teenagers he was talking about. But he continued without further elaboration.

"We've managed to land ourselves a transport and they expect us in two more hours. I've been saving, but my friend will be willing to lend me a little." Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "The speeder will be left with some friends of your aunt and uncle so it may be returned to them, Luke. Now you're entering a larger world."

The Emperor's Hand was tempted to snort in contempt - a larger world? Kest, anything would be larger than Tatooine.

She resisted and was silent until they left the Darklighters with the Lars' speeder. Strangely enough, they hadn't asked her any questions. Instead, they had vaguely replied in monotone: "We will return the speeder to the Lars homestead. We do not remember you. Luke returned it to us."

They had certainly spent too much time in the sun.

* * *

"This is it. Docking bay 94," announced Kenobi, retracting his Jedi's cowl.

"What a piece of junk!" the two teenagers exclaimed in unison.

A scruffy-haired Han Solo appeared from behind the underhand gunner, rubbing his fingers on a soiled rag, displaying his trademark crooked grin. "She may not look like much, but she can make it point-five past lightspeed. I'm Han Solo," he introduced with his partially clean hand, "made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs. And that's Chewbacca, my co-pilot."

Just as Solo finished his intro, a towering Wookiee that looked to be twice the size of Luke walked down from the ramp, a fierce black bowcaster in his left _paw,_ looking like nothing but a mere toy to the huge creature. He growled in their direction, something only Solo and Kenobi could understand.

"Better get moving. Chewie says our deadline is in a week, and it's important."

Luke and Mara, though not very comfortable with each other, were far more uncomfortable with the hulking YT-1300 freighter. They gave it one last review before catching up with the others.


	7. The Landing

Mara screamed. She had been confined to this dump of a ship's back room, tied loosely to a chair, watched carefully by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and she swore she had just seen a pile of dirty clothes moving across the floor - with a tail.

"What's with all the racket? You better not be doin' anything to my ship!" Solo's yell came from outside.

The old Jedi smiled in that annoyingly serene way of his - as if he carried some sort of funny secret that no one else knew. "No, Captain Solo. The young miss was a little spooked by a small pest you seemed to have attained."

"Hey, what's that about pests? Kill it and get it off the ship before it damages somethin'!"

_Master, please get me out of here, _Mara thought to herself.

Kenobi seemed to sense her wordless plea. There was the slightest crease between his eyebrows. The old man cleared his throat, and called Luke in.

"Why don't we switch places? I will observe the Captain while you stay here wit Miss Jade, alright? I need to make sure that he is as good as he makes himself out to be."

The youth nodded, and stepped in cautiously. He was completely aware of the fact that Mara wasn't the kind of welcoming person he had thought she was at first. Her was also aware that she was pretty, and with a little persistence on his part, would probably soften up a bit.

"Hey," he greeted her as he sat down. She replied by glaring.

Not one to be at a loss for words, Luke immediately began talking. "I know this thing isn't much when you look at it, but with all the modifications the guy's put on it, it's kind of wizard. I heard that there's lots of water on Alderaan. Rivers and all that. It must be great to have all that water. Oh, I probably shouldn't have told you where we're going. But whatever, I'm sure you would have known eventually. Have you, um, ever been to Alderaan before?"

Mara threw her insult back quickly. "Once you've started speaking, do you ever shut up?".

His face became colored, to her satisfaction. "Uncle Owen _did _always say I had a problem with that. Sorry. I'll try not to talk too much, so you won't get irritated."

She sighed, hoping for some silence. It lasted two minutes.

"I know you said you were a dancer, but can you really dance, since you work for the Emperor?"

No answer. Luke decided that this was probably not going to get him anywhere. He looked around the tiny room, which was really nothing more than a storage hold. A glint of metal caught his attention. From underneath some scummy rags, he uncovered something akin to a pit droid. It had a circular and rounded top, bulbous optical receptors, and spindly appendages with multi-tasking fingers.

It looked ancient - rust ate at the edges, and it was covered in dents. It was also very obviously broken, a considerable gash on its backside. Closeby, Luke saw a discarded hydrospanner and a small, old fusioncutter. Intrigued, he sat back down to work on the droid.

He was suitably distracted now. But even if she could take him down, there was no way that she could beat the old Jedi and dispose of a Wookiee. Kriff, this was one hell of a botched mission.

Mara watched Luke impatiently as he worked on the broken droid. His forehead, covered by dark blond hair that needed a trim, was set in extreme concentration. When he ran into a problem, there was an infinitesimal furrow in his brow and purse of his mouth. He worked diligently to repair the motivator, which had blown.

As of right now, he was dealing with a rather tricky maze of metal insides. Two gears connected to the locomotive valve, which was stuck between another gear and the cooling fan. Mara couldn't help but comment.

"Use the fusioncutter to remove the gear. There's probably more around here somewhere that you can use."

He looked at her, and smiled brightly. That made her feel strange. He went back to his work, taking her advice. Within another thirty minutes, the only thing the droid needed was to be cleaned up and then provided a new on/off switch to replace the damaged one.

The droid, named "Fixer," after Luke's friend, snapped to life. Immediately, it began to clean the dirty room, and Mara, though she would never admit, was impressed.

"Yes," she said suddenly, watching the droid dust a shelf.

It took him a few more moments to understand what she was talking about.

"What's it like, if you don't me asking." He glanced at her with his blue eyes, cautious not to linger his sight on her too much.

Mara considered his question. Honestly, she hadn't had much time to enjoy the planet very much. She had been shadowing a conference for cultural experience, and she'd also been required to dispose of a superior officer there. She had been concentrating on the mission too much to provide any really detailed feedback, but her training always required her to memorize as much as she could.

"They've got a capital called Aldera, it's filled with lots of little buildings and bustling people. But it feels. . . different from Coruscant. n Coruscant, it feels crowded and busy, but Alderaan, while it had many people, is more open and comfortable. I suppose its the nature of the people. There's quite a lot of environment there. Water and mountains make up most of the scenery. Very green."

As she finished, Mara wondered why she was telling him all this. More specifically, why she had even condescended to talk at all.

Yet Luke seemed to appreciate that fact, and smiled a little. He had a feeling that he had won this round.

* * *

"Just askin', but how are we supposed to get past security? Even though it's supposed to have weak defenses, Alderaan's got top security."

The _Falcon _was approaching atmosphere. As soon as Han finished speaking, an officer's voice came through the communicator in the cockpit.

_"Welcome to the planet of Alderaan, please identify yourself, incoming transport."_

Obi-Wan Kenobi got to the talking faster than Han. "We are guests of the Viceroy Organa, you will allow us through and alert his Majesty to our presence. Tell him that the sun has set."

The officer's voice came through again, sounding a little dazed. _"You are guests of the Viceroy Organa, we will allow you through and alert his Majesty to your presence."_

"Thank you," the older man said with a twitch to his lips.

_"You are welcome," _replied the man, sounding more like himself, _"please land at bay 932. The Viceroy will be awaiting you there."_

There was a _click_ as the connection ended. Han seemed a little astonished, but still grateful. Leaning back with a lop-sided grin, he remarked, "Easiest pass I've ever had."

With a single cocked eyebrow, Obi-Wan said quietly, "I had thought so."

**A/N: I've been working on this for a while, but I finally got it out!**


	8. The Deliberation

Mara was led out, wrists somewhat loosely bound, by Kenobi and the farmboy. She decided not to put up too much of a fight, because she had formed a plan inside her head already: While the Jedi was distracted, she would make a break for it inside the Palace. She knew that she was strong enough to overpower their guards, and she knew the layout from the last time she had visited.

"Don't think of it Miss Jade." It seemed that Kenobi was already onto her though.

As it happened, however, Mara was still young, and even though she'd never admit it, just a little over-confident because of her position. She had complete faith in herself to escape the hands of her less-worthy opponents, partially clairvoyant as they were.

She noticed a slightly bearded man at the end of the platform: Bail Organa, if she was correct. As the Viceroy was walking towards them, Mara was quickly putting the pieces together. Organa must have known about Kenobi all along. It made sense that a weak Alderaanian pacifist like him would support the Jedi and not the Empire. The Emperor had always thought that he was a rebel sympathizer, and now she was completely sure of it.

Glancing around quickly as if to make sure that the coast was clear, the Viceroy turned inside without a word. He seemed to want them to follow.

Follow him they did, strolling leisurely along the length of a hallway until out of earshot of any worker that might have been in the vicinity. Only the clicking of their heels and shuffle of clothing were audible. No one spoke until the Viceroy, with one other man (a captain of some sort, judging by the way he dressed) had led them into a private office several floors above the landing bay.

The room was furnished humbly in Alderaanian colors of white, gray, blue, and the occasional green. An expansive window faced the outer wall, but was soon covered with white blinds as the men surrounded a table at the center of the room.

"Obi-Wan," Organa motioned to shake the old Jedi's hand, now smiling.

"Bail," Kenobi returned.

"Master Kenobi - who are these people you've brought with you?" The Captain, some Antilles if Mara remembered correctly, spoke.

Stepping aside and allowing Mara to sit, Kenobi explained briefly, "This young woman is called Mara Jade. At least I am sure that is her name. She was found roaming the desert, alone, and with a rather large sack of supplies. I am almost absolutely sure that she is an agent of the Emperor himself."

"Well then why should you bring her here? Why not simply--" Antilles started in a heated rush.

The Jedi raised a placating hand. For a moment, the air was exceedingly serene. "Kill her? No, it is not the Jedi way to take advantage an unarmed opponent. It is also obvious that I cannot allow her to go - she would immediately contact her superiors and we would be in the deepest trouble. I cannot erase the event from her mind because she is Force-sensitive."

"Are you. . . Luke?" Organa asked quietly. His eyes looked distant, as if trying to remember something.

The farmboy looked embarrassed at being so noticed. He held out his hand, saying, "Oh, yeah. Um, yes. I mean - - I'm Luke Skywalker."

Mara had the temptation to roll her eyes at his fumbling and lack of proper etiquette. That was one of the first things she had been taught as a Hand. How to blend in with the crowd, introductions, mannerisms, and all the necessary tools to be inconspicuous. If only she had been faster on her feet. . .

"Bail - I'm sorry that we had to do this to you. But we'll need some way to get a transport." There was something in Kenobi's tone that hinted toward some sort of inside information. What other transport could they possibly need? They had Solo, the Wookiee, and that bucket of bolts.

Organa and his brother-in-law spoke to each other in hushed tones that even Mara's hearing could not detect.

"Traveling from a Core World like this isn't safe at the moment. The Imperials are getting more paranoid with their inspections, and they'll be coming around soon. I suggest, however risky, that you remain here for a week or two. If we send anything off-planet without proper verification, they'll capture you," Antilles finished grimly.

Kenobi's reply was slow. He glanced back and forth between the two teenagers that were now his responsibility.

"Is that your commlink beeping?" Luke suddenly interrupted the tension in the room, making Mara want to bury her head in her hands. The farmboy had just broken up a potentially important conversation, another show of his ineptitude.

However, she had to concede that he had good hearing. A faint noise was emanating from the belt around Organa's waist. Unhooking the device from his belt, the Alderaanian leader pressed the switch on the side and said flatly,

"This is Viceroy Bail Organa, you are accessing a private com frequency. Please identify yourself."

Mara was surprised at who she heard on the other line._ "Father, it's me."_

Organa's austere expression softened at hearing his daughter's voice. "Leia. What is it?"

_"There had appeared to be some sort of freighter left unattended on the docking bay. I had called for removal because I couldn't see any identification on it, and thought it was suspicious. But then came along this Wookiee and the pilot of the thing, and the Corellian refuses to remove his ship to the permanent dock! Instead, he's demanding, I quote 'the money for bringing the farmkid, the old man, and the redhead.' I called security, but they seem to be pre-occupied with something. Do you know anything about this?"_

The Viceroy and Kenobi exchanged another of their significant looks before the latter cleared his throat.

"We're taking you away from your duties, my friend. Is there a place then, where myself and these to young ones can stay for a short time?"

"Yes," Antilles cut in. "I'll show you the way."

The captain took them through a turbolift and a fair amount of halls before showing them into a secluded room on the tech floor. All of the operating droids and machines were kept on the level, but fortunately enough for the three of them, there was a spare room that a few beds could be placed in. They could just request food from one of the droids if need be, and there were utilities enough that nothing else was required.

"Cozy," Mara muttered upon surveying the small space. Three bunks, spaced a meter or so apart from each other, were backed up consecutively against the blank wall. There were no windows, or anything else to indicate that this room was meant for living in except for the beds. Already, the Hand imagined sneaking out on the pretense of going to the 'fresher, somehow hoodwinking her escort, and making a quick getaway. It was rough, but if she took more thought to it, it could work.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya for the last time - there was an old man with a beard, a blond farmkid, and a skinny redhead the same age that were comin' off of Tatooine. The old man promised me ten thousand. Five then, and five now! I ain't movin' off of this platform until I'm absolutely sure that I've got the money, lady. Now who're you?"

The situation was, on both sides, exasperating as could be. Neither could tolerate the other at all, and each was sure that they would never, ever, speak to the other again unless forced. "For your information, _Captain, _I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and therefore have authority to expel you from this location. Please, for the last time, _remove your ship at once," _the bun-headed girl almost shouted.

"Well, _Your Highnessness --" _the Corellian began, until he saw the group of Alderaanian men that had just emerged from behind the door. They all looked extremely stern.

"What is the problem here?" The leader inquired, a bearded man in flowing gray-blue robes.

Immediately, Han and Leia began their accusations. They were drowned out by the growls of Chewbacca, then the shouts of the others who were trying to pacify the whole predicament. Once they had all been gathered together, the leader, calm and composed, asked Han to speak first. The pilot almost smirked triumphantly.

"As I told the Princess here before, I'm looking for my money. The old man and his two kids promised me ten thousand, and he's only paid me half."

"That's not my problem so much as it is this man's ship. It's not supposed to be in this spot, it should be in the hangar bay with the other visiting ships, because this is a private dock reserved for personal visits," Leia argued.

"That's true. But as it is, Captain Solo does need payment. And he will be paid," Bail Organa added as Han gave him a sharp look. "So, Captain Solo, please take a spot in the hangar bay and the credits can be transferred immediately to your account, unless you would prefer the money in cash."

"Seeing is believing, sir."

"Very well, we'll deliver it as soon as we can today. There's quite a lot going on, and I don't suggest you try to leave for a while. The Imperial inspections are this week and we wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Giving his Wookiee partner a grudging glance, Han replied, "I guess that works out. Me an' Chewie ain't really got any engagements for a while."

_After all, Tepasi could wait, couldn't it? _he thought as Princess Leia walked away.

* * *

I'm not dead! But I have been working on getting this chapter out, and finally. . . So please, please, review! I hope that the next chapter will be up a lot sooner, even though this one isn't particularly very exciting.


	9. The Argument

A/N: (rises from the grave) For a while, I was worried. But I did have to burn for a while for saying that I was going to update. I was, but then I had absolutely no ideas to fuel this little fanfic here. I will do my best to provide you dear readers with more chapters, but for now...

* * *

"Why did you bring him here? Why now?"

They were in the relative privacy of the hall, two men clearly arguing from their silhouttes outlined by the westward sun.

"You know as well as I do that Luke was never meant to be a farmer. He carries the name of Skywalker, as does his sister."

Bail Organa was silent, thinking. "I made a promise eighteen years ago that I would raise Leia as my own daughter. Now that Breha is gone, she is all that I have left. Obi-Wan, please. Do not take her away from me."

"You needn't worry about Leia. We had always focused on Luke to be the one to do it. But you do know at some point that you may have to tell her the truth?"

"She's better off not knowing," the Viceroy snapped. "I refuse to do that if it is not necessary."

Pursing his lips, Obi-Wan argued, "The daughter of Anakin Skywalker has such abilities that should not go untrained. I understand that you have apprehensions, but she has potential--"

"No. No, Obi-Wan. Force-sensitive or not, I will not allow Leia to be trained in the ways of the Jedi if it is not in her interests. She is already a thriving young woman who has more potential to become a good ruler than she does a Jedi. I acknowledge what good you and the others did, back then. But her place is here."

Not entirely willing to begin an argument over a matter he had frankly not even thought about for a long time, the Jedi Master sighed in defeat. "I can accept that. Just keep what we have discussed in mind, my friend."

Bail nodded. "You, Luke, and Miss Jade should be able to leave in another standard day. Once these inspections are over, we'll be able to breathe again."

Stroking his beard, he asked, "Excuse me for being somewhat out of the loop, but why the sudden interest in invading the people's privacy?"

As the Viceroy opened his mouth to answer, his comlink began to hum. "Viceroy Organa," he answered.

It was Captain Antilles. _"Bail. Lord Vader is approaching the atmosphere, and he requests your presence as soon as he arrives."_

His expression turning even more serious than before, Bail replied, "Very well. Allow Lord Vader and his forces due accommodation. Alert the guards to full security and do not allow our guests to leave. Organa out."

Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrow at his friend as they strode into the turbolift. As they accelerated downwards, the Alderaanian told him, "This is classified information." A pause. "The Alliance has managed to procure a copy of the plans of what the Empire is calling the 'Death Star.' We suspect that, under the guise of checking tariffs, they've come to look for the plans."

"We?"

The turbolift dinged just before the doors opened. Bail's brother-in-law was standing, the barest hint of frustration twitching in his jaw.

"I'll explain later. Raymus will take you back down."

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan lifted the cowl over his head.

Watching the two men walk away in the opposite direction, Bail murmured under his breath, "It better be."

* * *

_Meanwhile, down in the lower levels of the building.._.

_Crunch._

"It's too bad Fixer can't talk," Luke said, chewing on his muja fruit. The little pit droid was bustling around the room using a small cloth to polish the floor, quiet in comparison to the machines that the young man had often repaired back on the farm. While the bulky droids back home had specialized in heavy manual work, cleaning seemed to be Fixer's forte.

"It's too bad you can," the Emperor's Hand delivered in a monotone. She had been stewing in the closet that some idiot had named a room with a group of drones outside of the door and the farmkid to drive her crazy on the inside. She had already attempted to escape several times, each time to find more and more guards in her way. No matter how many she had managed to concuss with her bare hands, Bail Organa apparently had a battalion of willing guards at his hands. That, or the Reserve was overflowing with members.

Luke ignored her jab, somewhat used to them after spending so much time with her. After all, he was eating, which always warranted a good mood. _Crunch._ "So do you have any brothers or sisters? Anybody other than the Empire who's going to be looking out for you? I think I could convince Obi-Wan to give them a warning or something," he stopped with another bite of the succulent fruit.

_Crunch._

Grinding her teeth in annoyance, Mara bit back a scathing retort. She didn't feel like dealing with the insolent little--

_Crunch. _

The incessant noise that Skywalker produced at a never-ending rate was what she next identified as the main cause of her permanent grouchiness. Would he never shut up? Would his mouth ever stop moving?

_Crunch._

Sitting up from the bunk that she was now chained to, Mara finally snapped. Her voice was calm, like the moments just before a natural disaster occurs. "Okay. I could handle the kidnapping, the continual barred escapes, the disgusting _thing _that was called a ship, the crazy old man, and the virtual prison. But add _you _into the equation, with your nonstop chatter and black hole of a stomach, and I've decided that the first thing I'm going to do is--"

_Crunch._

"--SKYWALKER! I'm going to _kill you!_"

The guard outside had never seen someone run so quickly to the bathroom as that young Tatooinian. _Must've had too much to eat, _he thought.


End file.
